Friends in Time: Part IV - Its About Time
by AK1028
Summary: Following "Friends in Time" trilogy, Trevor and Ali haven't seen Doc in six months since the time traveling incident. But when the De Lorean mysteriously appears one day when they are trying to stop a sale on Doc's stuff, they have to travel back in time again to save Doc. Can they do it? Episode 1 out of 5. Please read and review! -And always think outside of the box!
1. Chapter 1

**Friends in Time: Part IV - Its About Time**

_AK1028: That's right everyone! I'm back and I'm doing it again! It is time for more Back to the Future. This time though, its not Marty and Annie telling the story. It's Trevor and Ali. So, if you read 'Friends in Time' trilogy, you should be alright. If not, eh, you should be fine. Enough stalling! Let's get to it!_

* * *

October 26, 1985

1:15 a.m.

Twin Pines Mall

Trevor nodded as he held up the video camera and said, "Okay Doc, Ali and I are ready."

Doc stated, "Hello, I'm Doctor Emmet Brown standing in Twin Pines Mall parking lot at 1:15 a.m. on October 26, 1985."

Ali checked her watch and confirmed it as she said, "Check, Doc."

Doc called for Einstein and got the sheep dog into the De Lorean and said, "Please note that Einstein's watch is in perfect timing with my watch." Doc showed them Einstein's watch and his as well. Both of them changed to 1:16 a.m. at the same time. Doc closed the door and came over to an open spot of the parking lot. Trevor and Ali followed him, out of curiosity. He said, while holding a remote, "When this baby gets up to 88 MPH, you're going to see some serious shit."

When Doc got the car up to 55, he let go of the remote and the De Lorean came right at them. Ali gasped and hung onto Trevor, blushing. Trevor, in a semi conscious reaction, grabbed onto her and tried to run. But Doc pulled Trevor back and at that moment, the De Lorean vanished into a flash of light there were two pairs of fire trails below their feet. The license plate was the only thing left behind and it spund around before it hit the ground.

That's when Doc started to jump up and down. He yelled, "Ha! What did I tell you?! 88 miles per hour!"

Ali picked up the license plate and dropped it because it was hot.

She blurted out, "Jesus Christ! Jesus Christ, Doc! You desegregated Einstein!"

Doc shook his head and explained, "I didn't desegregate Einstein, Ali!"

Trevor blurted out, "Then, where the hell are they?"

Doc explained, "The proper question is when the hell they are? You see, Einstein has become the first time traveler! I sent him into the future! One minute into the future to be exact. And in 1:17 in 0 seconds, we will catch up with him and the time machine."

Trevor and Ali exchanged surprised looks to this.

Trevor asked, stunned, "Wait a minute Doc. Are you telling us that you built a time machine...out of a De Lorean?"

Doc nodded and responded, "I figured if you're going to make a time machine, why not do it with some style?"

Ali blurted out, "Style? You call a De Lorean STYLE?!"

Doc ignored her and started to explain, "Well, with the re-entry, I needed a steel body..."

That's when his watch went off and he pushed both Trevor and Ali out of the way. But nothing happened. The De Lorean never re-appeared.

Ali breathed, "What the shit?"

Trevor whispered, "This never happened..."

Doc mumbled, "Hmm, that's peculiar."

Ali asked, "Where's the car, Doc?"

Trevor whispered, "Ali, I'm not liking this..."

Doc told them, "It should have caught up to us twenty-seven seconds ago."

Ali asked, "Doc, what happened to Einstein?!"

Trevor mumbled, "And the car...?"

Doc explained, "No need for concern. It's just probably a minor miscallibration of the time circuits. Trevor, could you get my notebook? Should be in the tool box."

Trevor nodded as he went over to the tool box, grabbed the notebook, and gave it to Doc.

Ali commented, "Hopefully that will give us some answers."

Trevor read, "Flux capacitor...?"

Doc cried out, "That's it! My latest invention! The thing that makes time travel possible! In this notebook I've detailed nearly three decades of scientific breakthroughs necessary to build a working time machine! If it ever fell into wrong hands, the consequences would be catastrophic!"

Ali replied, "Let's hope that doesn't happen, Doc."

Trevor started to say, "Doc, Ali, something's way off here..."

Suddenly, a thunderstorm came rolling in - totally out of the blue. The wind started to pick up as the sign to the mall changed from _"Twin Pines Mall"_ to _"Lone Pine Mall"_.

Doc cried out, "Great Scott!"

Ali asked, "Doc?"

Trevor questioned, "What is it?"

Doc answered, "I made a horrible mistake!"

At those words, Doc dropped his notebook and started to fade out of existence.

Ali gasped, "What's happening?!"

Trevor called out, "Doc!" When he tried to touch Doc, his hand right through the inventor. He cried out, "No!"

Doc whispered, "I'm sorry, Trevor and Ali..."

With that, Doc disappeared from existence.

Trevor yelled, "DOC! COME BACK! DOC!"

Ali breathed, "Trevor...what is happening...?"

Trevor replied, "Ali...he's gone...forever! DOC!"

* * *

"Trevor! Get up honey!"

Trevor got up in a flash and saw his mother in his room. He panted from a cold sweat as his mother took notice.

She asked softly, "Trevor, is everything okay?"

He answered, calming himself down a bit, "Y-yeah, mom. It was just a nightmare... I was in the past and Doc was there..."

Lacey kissed his forehead as he stared at the picture of him, Ali, and Doc that was taken in 1885.

She told him, "Well, you are safe and sound now in good old 1986. But you better get up and dressed. Your father and Ali are waiting for you."

He asked, "Huh?"

Lacey explained, "You were going to meet them at Doc's, sweetie."

Trevor cried out, "Ah crap! I'm late!"

With that, Trevor went out the door, quickly changing. Today was May 14, 1986 and it had been six months after the time traveling incident. Trevor was dating Ali for a good six months and Doc had been in the Old West with his family. Trevor and Ali really missed Doc and it seemed like almost every night, Trevor would have a nightmare about their adventure. _'I know I can't breathe a word about the De Lorean or the train but I do miss Doc,'_ Trevor thought, sadly.


	2. Chapter 2

Doc's place might have been an old garage behind the parking lot of Burger King but it held a lot of memories for Trevor and Ali. There used to be a Brown mansion but it had caught on fire and burned down years ago. At the time, a lot of people thought that Doc set the mansion ablaze to collect the insurance money to fund his research. Just another reason most people called him _'crazy old Doctor Brown'_. But Trevor and Ali never listened. Anyways, Doc had lived in the garage (since it was the only thing that survived the fire). It had been 1% living space, 1% kitchen, and 98% lab.

There were so many knickknacks around garage but what really stood out to Trevor and Ali at the current moment was the estate sale sign that hung in the door.

Trevor ran in and started to say, "Ali, are we too late to stop the..." That's when he saw people looking around for sales, prices tags on everything. He finished, broken hearted, "...sale."

Ali went over to her boyfriend and said, sadly, "I'm so sorry, Trevor. But your dad won't listen to me."

Greg went over to the two of them and stated, "That's because we all know that Doc is gone and the city is hellbent to get this land for a new parking garage." That's when he saw something and asked, "Hey, is that a first edition Jules Verne?"

With that, Greg walked off as Trevor wanted to punch something. He was furious that no one was listening to him - or Ali - about Doc. But the two of them knew that they both would've been committed if they revealed that Doc was somewhen in the Old West.

Trevor whispered, "It's just not fair, Ali..."

Ali whispered, "I know. But at least things can't get any worse."

That's when Butch came over to them, smirking a bit.

"Hey Trevor, Ali," he greeted.

"Hey Butch," Trevor groaned.

"Should not have said anything," Ali said, with a sigh.

Butch asked, "Came to see if that old crackpot had any buried treasure?"

Ali hissed, "He's not a crackpot! He happens to be our best friend!"

Trevor looked at Einstein's food bowl as he added, sadly, "We're just...remembering."

As the music Back in Time played from the jukebox that Butch put on and the nooks were crammed with empty beer cans, Trevor wanted to cry. Ali did too, not wanting to say goodbye to most of their childhood and all of the time traveling that they did together. That's when they saw the Town Square model that Doc built in 1955.

Ali whispered, "Now this is brings back memories...Doc was so good with his hands..."

Trevor smiled for once as he noticed something sticking out of the clock tower part of the model.

He breathed, "Is that..." He got a better look as he said, "Doc's notebook!"

Before he could snatch it, Butch grabbed it first.

Butch stated, "This looks just like the courthouse! Be great for the carp!"

Trevor went to grab the courthouse as he started to say, "Give that..."

Butch moved as Ali gasped, seeing a notebook in Butch's hands. _'That can't be,'_ Ali thought, now seeing what had gotten into Trevor. It was Doc's notebook, chalked filled with the information from the time traveling experiment. _'Damn it, we can't have another 1985-A,'_ Ali thought, as she heard Butch muttering something about the notebook. Ali went over to Trevor and helped him to his feet.

She stated, "I'll see if I can ask your dad for help."

Trevor asked, "What am I gonna do?"

Ali pointed to the amp and answered, "See if you can get him to rock out."

Trevor smiled, understanding Ali's meaning. He grabbed his guitar (after asking his dad about the price tag) as Ali grabbed Greg's attention.

He grabbed his guitar and said, "Here's an oldie but a goodie."

Butch saw that Greg was distracted as he grabbed the guitar (putting down the model courthouse) and said, "Thanks for warmin' 'em up for me, butthead." Butch then turned up the power and everything, just like Trevor did before he time traveled. "Just watch me blow the lid off this place," Biff added.

_'You'll blow it off alright,'_ Trevor thought, smiling at Ali. Ali smiled back and as soon as Butch raised the pick. He brought it down on the strings and had himself flung back from the force of sound coming out of the over-sized amp. He crashed into the same book case and was instantly knocked out. Trevor grabbed the notebook as he and Ali went outside.

He complimented, "Great plan, Ali."

She replied, "A great way to get rid of that butthead."

Trevor looked at the notebook and said sadly, "I really miss Doc..."

Ali responded, just as sad, "Me too, Trevor..."

Just then, those three sonic booms that Trevor and Ali grew to love caught their attention. They looked and saw the De Lorean pulling up towards them. The two of them were in absolute shock. The De Lorean was destroyed six months ago...right? It was iced up and the windows were tinted.

Trevor went towards the De Lorean as did Ali as he asked, softly, "Doc?"

The vents on the back of the De Lorean released the smoke and startled the two of them a bit. Ali touched the handle and jumped back due to the extreme cold.

She swore, "Damn, like Doc said, it's ice cold!"

Trevor opened the De Lorean's door with his foot and there was Einstein, Doc's Shepard dog.

He breathed, "Einstein!"

Einstein jumped on his two friends and licked their faces silly. Both Trevor and Ali laughed but noticed that Doc wasn't joining Einstein.

Ali asked the dog, "Where's the Doc, Einy?"

Trevor saw in the De Lorean and saw a tape recorder and a tape, with their names on it.

He breathed, "What the...?"

Trevor put the tape into the tape recorder and pressed play. That's when they heard Doc's voice.

_"Trevor! Ali! If you are hearing this recording then the De Lorean's automatic retrieval is a complete success!"_

Ali asked, "Automatic retrieval...?"

Doc's voice added, "In case of my failure to return to the De Lorean within an allotted time, I've programmed the time machine to jump to these four-dimensional coordinates without me. As you two are well aware, time travel is an inherently risky activity, and despite my elaborate precautions there's always the possibility that I could land into trouble sometime. And that sometime is now! Or then! Or maybe later!"

Trevor blurted out, "He's in trouble!"

Ali joked, "And he complains about us getting into pickles?"

Doc's voice explained, "Trevor, Ali. You two have to come to my rescue in the past - or was it the future? Anyways, I'm relying on you two to do it again! Please, take the De Lorean and come to the "last time departed"."

Trevor looked on the dash and groaned, "Great, the one thing we need and its not there..."

Ali looked into the De Lorean and saw a shoe. She took it and showed it to Trevor.

She stated, "Well, we know one thing for sure, this isn't Doc's shoe...since it is a woman's shoe."

Trevor asked, "What are we gonna do with that?"

Ali answered, "Use our four legged friend here." With that, she let Einstein sniff it, who immediately took off. She added, "Great Scott, he's got something!"

With that, the couple chased after Einstein, hoping that they could find Doc...and not a dead end...

* * *

_AK1028: Trevor and Ali are on the case to save our time stuck Doc! So far, we're doing pretty good in the game. ...does anyone know how to save...? Slight joke, guys, don't worry. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	3. Chapter 3

Trevor and Ali finally found Einstein in town, at an apartment complex building, in the old part of town.

"Okay, now we're getting somewhere," Trevor stated, looking at the apartment complex.

"Yeah but where does this lead us," Ali asked.

Trevor shrugged as he looked on the buzz box as he groaned, "An Edna Strickland lives here..."

Ali groaned now, "Seriously? I hope she's better than Principal Strickland."

Trevor nodded in agreement as he pressed the button.

"Step away from the door!"

Both teens stepped back in shock as they looked up. They saw an old lady in the window, looking down at them. Einstein let out a few barks, as Trevor quieted him.

"Just as I suspected - hooligans! Scat," she hissed through the megaphone.

"Can you let us in? We have something to show you," Trevor asked, before she could close the window.

"What is it, let me see," she demanded.

Ali showed her the shoe as she asked, "Is this yours?"

She let out a gasp as she left the window for a minute and showed them matching shoe. However, that shoe was beat up and old looking. Ali thought, _'We're getting there...but why did it have to be a Strickland?'_ Edna left the window again as the two teens heard a buzzing noise. The door swung open, allowing them to go in.

"Leave that _creature_ outside," she told them through the megaphone.

"Sorry Einy," Trevor stated, making sure that Einstein sat there.

Einstein sat there as the couple went upstairs and went into Edna Strickland's apartment. There was an easy chair perched at the window to overlook the street below. There was a TV on a stand next to a couch that was occupied with boxes stacked almost to the ceiling with newspapers. Edna spun around and saw them.

She snapped, "Well! Took you long enough!"

Ali replied softly, "Sorry, there was a lot of stairs."

Edna corrected her, "To return the shoe, I mean. I lost it _ages_ ago. You can put it down next to the other one."

Trevor put it down next to the other one, which was by the umbrella. As she went on with her business, Trevor and Ali decided to get to their task.

Trevor asked, "Excuse me, Ms. Strickland?"

She looked at him after yelling out of her megaphone again and asked, "Yes?"

Ali questioned, "What's with the newspapers?"

Edna answered, "My personal archive of Hill Valley's history. From 1871 to the present."

Trevor asked, "Do you remember when you lost your shoe?"

Edna looked puzzled as she questioned, "Shoe? Nosey-nelly, aren't you two? I lost it during a scuffle with a dog, when that speakeasy burned down."

Ali repeated, "A speakeasy? In Hill Valley?"

Edna hissed, "Don't act so surprised, young woman. Your generation doesn't hold a copyright on moral depravity, you know. Sin has been on the prowl in Hill Valley since the day it was founded!"

Trevor stated, "Wow, a speakeasy. That must've been wild. Is it true they used to drink gin out of slippers like my grandma said?"

Edna rolled her eyes and replied, "Don't romanticize the past, young man... Prohibition was a time when gangsters ruled the town while honest citizens quaked in their beds!"

Ali whispered, "Not much to go on..." She saw the binoculars and asked, "Mind if I use those?"

Edna answered, "Help yourself."

Ali looked through them as Trevor asked, "See anything?"

Ali answered, "Not much...wait a minute. I see a video store over there."

Edna stated, "Yes, I remember now! After that speakeasy burned down, it was rebuilt as a video store!"

Ali read the plaque, "Rebuilt in February 1932."

Trevor whispered, "We're going to 1931 then...but we need a date."

Edna replied, "Don't look at me. I'm FAR too old for you."

Trevor shot her a look as Ali whispered, "I'm gonna get her into the kitchen, you look over those papers."

Trevor whispered, "Right."

Ali asked, "Edna, can we check on the tea?"

Edna answered, "Sure, deary."

As the two of them entered the kitchen, Trevor looked over the papers.

He said aloud, "Let's see... _'Ground Broken on Former Speakeasy'_, _'Singer Vanishes'_, _'Hill Valley Expo Delights Crowd'_, _'Soup Kitchen Exposed'_... Here we go._ 'Speakeasy Arsonist Slain'_. _'Legal procedure gave way to old-fashioned vengeance last night, when a mob descended on the Hill Valley Police Station. The suspect in the speakeasy arson case, a drifter known as Carl Sagan, was pulled from his...'_ Carl Sagan?" Trevor turned the paper around and saw Doc's picture there. He blurted out, "It's Doc! Killed by a mob?! What date?!" Trevor turned the paper back around and read, "_'June 14th, 1931'_. Jeez, we got to rescue him!"

Trevor tried to go to the kitchen as he bumped into the boxes, just as Ali returned with Edna.

Ali gasped as she asked, "Trevor, what happened?"

Before Trevor could explain; Edna screamed, "My newspapers!"

Trevor started to say, "Sorry, Ms. Strickland! Lemme..."

Edna hissed, "No! You've gotten my history out of order! Do you know how long it'll take to fix what you've done?!"

Ali started to say, "Sorry..."

Edna yelled, "Get out, get out, get out!"

Trevor grabbed Ali's hand as the two of them ran out as Edna started to scream for police.

* * *

Later on that day, Trevor and Ali were at Doc's garage. The two of them were wearing some 30's clothes. Trevor was wearing brown shoes, brown jeans, a white undershirt, and a brown vest. Ali was wearing a purple dress that had a purple gem near the neckline. Trevor put some garbage into Mr. Fusion as Greg came over to them.

He called, "Trevor? Ali?" Trevor and Ali turned to him as he asked, "Where have you two been? And what's with the outfits?"

Ali explained, "Oh these? We're in a play."

Trevor added, "And we were, um, helping a friend."

Greg replied, "Well, whatever you two are up to, I'm sure that you'll stay safe. Right?"

Ali answered, "Of course we will."

Trevor added, "You can count on us."

Greg smiled as he replied, "Hey, sometimes you've gotta go out on a limb for the ones you love, right? I wish MY dad understood that. You won't stay away too long, right?"

Trevor reassured, "You won't even know we're gone."

Ali whispered, "He has NO idea."

Greg replied, "Alright, stay safe."

With that, Greg headed off. Trevor opened the De Lorean on the driver side as Ali opened it on the passenger side. She sat down as Einstein sat in her lap. She smiled as Trevor closed his door the same time Ali did. Trevor punched in the time coordinates as the two of them headed into time with three sonic booms and two paired of fire trails.

* * *

_AK1028: Okay guys, that wraps up chapter 3! As always, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	4. Chapter 4

June 13, 1931

4:00 a.m.

As the De Lorean arrived into the past, (and one day before Doc was to be killed - which was agreed between Trevor and Ali), the time traveling teens saw a police car being shot at by another car during a chase. Both of the teens screamed. As the truck pulled away, the police car nudged the De Lorean. Trevor handled the car lunging forward pretty good as Einstein whined a little, scared. The smoke came out of the blowers in the back, forcing the police car to back off. Trevor finally managed to hide the De Lorean behind a billboard, much like the first time traveling incident. Einstein, Trevor, and Ali got out and started walking.

"So, Ali, do we have a plan," Trevor asked, out of the blue.

"Do we ever have a plan, Trevor," Ali answered, giggling.

Trevor chuckled as Einstein walked alongside of them, panting.

* * *

It was nearly 6:45 a.m. when Trevor and Ali finally got to Hill Valley. Einstein had gone a bit ahead of them as Trevor and Ali looked around. Everything was just so beautiful...so...thirty-ish. The clock tower was still working and there was a gazebo in the town square.

"Oh this is heavy," Trevor groaned.

"Yeah, no kidding," Ali added.

As Trevor tried to crossed the street, he was almost hit by a 30's style car. Ali rolled her eyes at the driver as they walked down the sidewalk. Suddenly, they were approached by a woman.

"Excuse me! I'm looking for a reaction from two average citizens. Naturally you two know about the explosion that destroyed this illegal gin establishment?"

Trevor answered, "We read about it, yeah..."

She asked, "What is your opinion of Carl Sagan, the stranger who single-handedly did what the law has been unable to do for ten long years - namely, rid Hill Valley of the Scourge of Liquor...?"

Ali answered, trying to get rid of her, "You can mark us down as supporters."

She wrote down, "_'...the woman said, flashing a girlish-yet-virile grin.'_ Hill Valley needs more upstanding youths like you two. Do you two have a message for the vicious gangsters who still roam these streets, no doubt plotting to corrupt our citizens with another den of booze, sin, and debauchery?"

Trevor replied, "Um...ask them where we can get their address?"

She smiled as she responded, "Ah, I see! Because you want to blast them to smithereens, just like Carl Sagan did! With public spirited citizens like you two around, the lawless will be on the run in no time...Mr. and Miss...?"

Ali told her, "My name is Anna Smyth."

Trevor added, "And I'm Micheal Corleone."

She put her notebook away and said, "Thank you for sharing your opinions, Miss Smyth and Mr. Corleone. Edna Strickland, Hill Valley Herald."

Both teens were surprised but they shook her hand that she was offering anyways.

Ali stated, "We know, we read your work."

Edna gushed, "You read my column? How sweet. I know its just an etiquette column but I believe it'll lead to bigger and better..."

That's when she saw Einstein and gasped. Einstein was pawing at her, barking.

Trevor commanded, "Einstein, no! Down boy!"

Edna hissed, "Is this wretched creature yours? He assaulted me once before!"

Ali whispered to Trevor, "Good dog."

Trevor chuckled as they got Einstein away from Edna. After the two of them went over to the jail, Einstein had went off somewhere.

Trevor asked, "Psst, Doc?"

Ali added, "Yo, Doc!"

Doc peeked out of one of the cell windows and asked, "Trevor? Ali? What are you two doing here?"

Trevor answered, "You asked us to come!"

Ali added, "Yeah, the De Lorean came to get us."

Doc questioned, "The De Lorean...?" He gasped as he explained, "Right! The automatic retrieval system! Glad to know it works! Although, I have to admit, I nearly forgotten about that..."

Trevor asked, "So what's the plan to get you out of here?"

Doc answered, "Plan? We don't need a plan!"

Ali questioned, "What do you mean?"

Doc explained, "You see, the police picked me up for that speakeasy fire a few weeks ago, but the D.A. doesn't have a case! They're releasing me tomorrow morning!"

Trevor stated, "Slight change in plans, Doc. You see, there's trouble."

Ali responded, taking out the paper, "Yeah, you are going to get shot!"

Doc blurted out, "What?!" He took the paper from Ali and added, "Great Scott! I'm going to be gunned down by gangsters on the steps of the court house!"

Trevor replied, "Exactly!"

Ali added, "So now can we make a plan?!"

Doc responded, "Quite but we can't tell the authorities, we would wind up in the asylum."

Trevor asked, "Then why not take the De Lorean back in time before you were arrested and stop you from getting caught in the first place?"

Doc explained, "Don't even think about it! Without my unjust incarceration, the events that sent you and Ali into the past might never happen, resulting in a paradox of continuum-shattering proportions!"

Ali joked, "Jeez, Doc. We're all together for five minutes and you are already talking about the destruction of the universe. I've missed that."

"Same here," Trevor and Doc admitted, at the same time.

"And I was referring to the universe as we know it, Ali," Doc added.

"Why not get some dynamite," Ali asked.

"No, that's far too dangerous to me and to the others in the jail," Doc explained as he gasped, "That's it!"

"What's it," Trevor questioned.

"My rocket-powered drill," Doc answered.

Ali raised an eyebrow as she asked, "You have a rocket-powered drill?"

Doc answered, "Not yet but I will."

Trevor stated, "You lost me."

Ali added, "Yeah, same here..."

Doc explained, "Alright, listen. A few months ago, my seventeen year old self sent in a patient application for a rocket powered drill. I abandoned the project after I heard nothing back from the patient office but the prototype should be nearly complete."

Trevor whispered, "We're going into crazy territory again..."

Ali whispered, "No kidding."

Doc handed them a piece of paper and said, "Give my house a call. I remember being a pretty easy going kid when it came to scientific endeavors."

Trevor stated, "On it, Doc. Let's go, Ali."

Ali replied, "Right, Trevor."

With that, the two of them went over to the soup kitchen, unaware of what was to come.

* * *

_AK1028: Well, that's where we end chapter 4! Let me know what you guys think! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	5. Chapter 5

Trevor and Ali had just gotten to the soup kitchen, seeing that only a few people were there: four customers and one worker. Trevor approached the counter, rubbing the back of his neck. Ali gave him a small smile as they heard a familiar voice.

"Quentin!"

Trevor and the lanky teen at the table both turned as they saw a rather imposing figure there that looked slightly like Butch. Ali and the girl next to the lanky teen turned and saw him.

"Butch," Ali whispered.

"Kid," the lanky teen greeted, nervously.

"Grandpa," Trevor breathed, surprised.

"Oh great, just what we needed, a visit from everyone's favorite gangster," said the girl sitting next to Trevor's future grandfather, in a sarcastic tone.

"Hey, stay out of this, Estelle," Kid hissed, "This has nothing to do with Judge Brown's daughter."

"Daughter," Trevor and Ali breathed, in unison.

"Doc never mentioned that he had a sister," Trevor breathed, shocked.

"No, he didn't," Ali whispered, shocked.

Estelle looked to be around sixteen years old, had brown hair kept in a neat bun, blue eyes, wearing a pink 30's dress, a blue necklace around her neck, and black shoes.

Kid kept his focus on Andrew and hissed, "That's Mister Reagan to you, Andrew! What're you doing out here?"

Andrew started to answer, shaking a bit, "Well, I was getting kind of hungry, so I figured I'd come down here for some free soup..."

Kid interrupted, "_'Just thought I'd come down for some soup.'_ Think, Quentin! The D.A.'s throwing subpoenas like Babe Ruth..."

Andrew started to point out, "I don't think Ruth's a pitcher any more..."

Kid started to hiss, "Quiet! Now, unless Estelle over here gave you a subpoena..."

Estelle interrupted, "Hey, Papa won't even let be near those law books. Says a woman's place is in the home so he lets my brother handle those things."

Kid turned to Andrew and added, "Then you got VERY lucky! If one of those subpoenas landed in the hands of my number-cruncher, I'd be in a whole lot of trouble. I could even get sent up the river. And you wouldn't want that, would you?" When Andrew didn't answer, Kid towered over him and repeated, "Would you?"

Andrew answered, rather quietly, "No, of course not, Kid."

Estelle stomped her foot as she hissed, "Hey, leave him alone, Kid! He did nothing to you!"

Kid replied, coldly, "I don't take orders from a woman...especially if she's the judge's daughter." That's when he noticed Trevor and Ali staring as he asked, "What are you looking at?"

"Keep your eyes on the soup," said Cueball, who was behind the counter.

Kid turned back to Andrew and asked, "Well?"

Andrew questioned, "Well what?"

Kid hissed, "Well, what are you still doing here?!"

Andrew got up as Estelle grabbed his hand.

She warned, "Andrew, don't go! You'll regret it!"

He sighed as he replied, "I already do, Estelle. But thanks for looking out for me."

With that, Andrew Quentin left as did Kid and his goons. Estelle never looked more shaken. Trevor and Ali approached her, carefully.

Trevor asked, "Uh, hi. Can we talk to you?"

Estelle sighed as she answered, "You might as well."

Ali questioned, "Well, what was all of that about?"

Estelle answered, "You mean Kid and Andrew? Well, that's because Andrew is good with the numbers and Kid knows that he can scare Andrew something fierce..."

Trevor asked, "How do you know Andrew?"

Estelle smiled as she answered, "We've been friends for years. Course, he thinks my brother is a coot. But then again, everyone else does."

Ali questioned, "We are actually looking for your brother. Do you know where he is?"

Estelle answered, "You bet I do. He's in the courthouse, getting his work done for Papa."

Trevor stated, "Thank you and hope everything turns out okay for you and your brother."

Estelle replied, "And for the Quentin's too."

Ali responded, "Especially them..."

With that, the couple headed out, still in shock about Doc having a sister.

* * *

Trevor and Ali got over to the courthouse as a young eighteen year old teen bumped into them. The collision sent all of the teen's paperwork to the ground. Trevor bent down and tried to pick it up but the teen stopped them.

He protested, "Don't touch those! These are very sensitive legal documents...nobody is supposed to handle them but sworn officers of the court. Pop - er - Judge Brown says so!"

Trevor breathed to Ali, "That's Doc alright..."

Ali whispered, "Got that right but now what...?"

Trevor shrugged as they followed Doc, er, Emmet. He had picked up a paper of Emmet's and handed it to him.

He stated, "Doc? Uh, nice to meet you. I'm Michael Corleone and this is my girlfriend, Anna Smyth. Your sister Estelle told us that you were here."

Emmet rolled his eyes as he replied, "Ugh...that blabbermouth sister of mine... But yes, I'm Emmet Brown. I'm a low clerk...not a doctor. Well, thanks for your help but I have _"important business"_ to transact."

With that, he walked off into the square.

Ali looked at Trevor and whispered, "Do we have a plan?"

Trevor shook his head and whispered, "No."

Ali walked ahead of Trevor and told Emmet, "Listen, you might not know us but we are your friends."

Emmet replied sourly, "I'm not big on friends. They get in the way of work."

Trevor finally caught up as he asked, "Well, what's this _"important business"_ you have to do?"

Emmet explained, "It's a legal matter. Very complicated. I need to obtain five sets of initials on every copy this writ of indemnification before Pop - er - Judge Brown can even THINK of granting a waiver to the party of the first ban!"

Ali replied, "Ouch... Well, we don't wanna keep you then..."

Emmet nodded as he walked off, muttering something under his breath. Ali nudged Trevor, who heard the same thing she did and nodded. He followed Emmet and recorded him on the tape recorder that the De Lorean had. After recording him, they went back over to the jail, as Doc poked out.

He asked, "Well? How's it going?"

Trevor answered, "First things first, why didn't you tell us that you had a sister?"

Doc looked surprised and breathed, "Estelle?! Great Scott, it's been so long..."

Ali questioned, "So you lost touch with her or something?"

Doc explained, "Well, after she got married in 1934, much to Pop's protests, she moved to Dimmsdale with her husband, Darien Turner."

Trevor asked, "Didn't you ever go visit her? I mean, Dimmsdale is only 34 miles away."

Doc answered, "That's just it, Trevor. I couldn't go and see her. Darien and I didn't see eye-to-eye so he refused to let me see Estelle...and their eventual family that they started. I haven't seen her since."

Ali stated, "Ouch. Sad story, Doc."

Doc nodded in agreement, as a tear rolled down his face.

He replied, "I happen to agree..."

Trevor decided to change the subject and asked, taking out the tape recorder, "Hey Doc, does this sound familiar?"

The tape played as Doc heard his younger self muttering something that Trevor and Ali just didn't understand.

Doc breathed, "Good grief...is that me...? I sound so..."

Ali helped, "Young?"

Doc replied, "I was going to say _'intense'_. Forgot how wound up I used to get."

Trevor asked, "Yeah but what are you muttering about?"

Doc explained, "Oh, that's easy! It's Ivanov's Conundrum! Just tell my younger self that H equals Hamiltonian Operator!"

Ali questioned, "Won't telling him the answer mess up the time stream?"

Doc replied, "Only if it turns out that reality is actually nothing more than a holographic illusion created by interplay of subatomic particles on a vast 2-dimensional membrane!" Trevor and Ali looked confused as he explained, "It'll be fine."

Trevor shrugged as he and Ali went over to see Emmet, who was with Estelle.

* * *

_AK1028: Well, that's where we end it for now... Can our heroes convince Emmet of helping them? Can they save Doc before it's too late? There's only one way to find out! You stay tuned! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	6. Chapter 6

Trevor and Ali got over to Emmet and Estelle, who were chatting.

Estelle started to say, "I'm telling you, brother. Kid Regan is hiding Andrew Quentin to make sure that you don't..."

Emmet interrupted, "Listen, sister. I appreciate your help and everything but you know Pop would flip if he found out that YOU were doing MY job! Besides, I thought you hated law!"

Estelle replied, crossing her arms in front of her chest, "Well, the same goes for you, Emmet. I know your secret for the past sixteen years of my life! Papa will find out himself too, just you wait!"

Emmet started to panic, "You aren't going to tell him, are you?"

Trevor decided to let their presence known as he cleared his throat, capturing both Brown's attention.

He stated, "Yeah, hey, we still needed to talk to you two."

Ali added, "Not that we don't want to see another round or anything but..."

Trevor finished, "We rather not. So, Emmet. May we..."

Ali interrupted, "Well, may Michael have a few words with you?"

Emmet nodded as Trevor shot Ali a look. She gestured for him to trust her, as she pulled Estelle off to the side. Emmet looked at Trevor as he took a breath. _'Hope your right about this, Doc,'_ Trevor thought.

Trevor told Emmet, "Maybe H equals the Hamiltonian Operator."

Emmet looked at him and asked, "What did you just say?"

Trevor started to repeat himself, "I said maybe H equals the..."

Emmet asked, "Hamiltonian Operator?"

Trevor nodded as he answered, "Yeah."

Emmet breathed, "Great Scott! If H is the Hamiltonian Operator, then H to the A multiplied by the inverse of H can ONLY be the same as the expectation value for A! Ha HA! That's it! That's the solution to Ivanov's conundrum, the problem I've been wrestling in my head all week!"

Estelle overheard this as she quipped, "There he goes again."

Emmet shot her look as he said, "Not even you can bring me down, sis!"

Ali reassured, "Well, I'm sure that Emmet would've gotten it like he would like the rocket-powered drill."

Estelle and Emmet both perked up as they asked in unison, "How did you know that?"

Emmet added, "No one knows about that except my sister and I unless... Great Scott! You two must be from the patient office! I confess, I didn't know what to expect when I mailed in the paperwork. Well welcome! What can I do for you two?"

Trevor replied, "Well, can we see your rocket-powered drill?"

Estelle responded, "Just a fair warning, it's a scale model."

Emmet told her, "Estelle, let me handle this..." He turned to Trevor and Ali as he told them, "What she said is correct, it is a scale model but it is nearly operational. I can show it to you, say, first thing in the morning?"

Ali quickly shook her head and started to explain, "I'm afraid that won't do. We need a full-sized model..."

Emmet and Estelle gasped, as Emmet was in a bit more of a shock than his younger sister.

Trevor added, "...that's fully operational..."

Another gasp.

Ali finished, "Tonight."

Another gasp.

Trevor threatened, "Otherwise, we have to hand over the patient to a competing inventor...Dr. McCoy."

Estelle breathed, "Holy cow..."

Emmet babbled, shocked, "It can't be done! It might be POSSIBLE to construct a full-size working model in that time frame, but I haven't got the main ingredient for the fuel..."

Ali replied, "Doesn't sound that hard of a challenge. What is it?"

Emmet explained, "A hundred-and-ninety proof grain alcohol! And you know how difficult it is to get a hold of alcohol these days!"

Trevor reminded, "Especially now that someone has blown up the speakeasy..."

Estelle added, "And even if we do get it, Papa is going to flip if he finds out what we're doing! Plus, Emmet has subpoenas to deliver."

Ali responded, "Tell you what. Michael, you and Emmet will deliver the subpoenas. Estelle and I will get the alcohol."

Trevor told her, "Sounds good."

She turned to Estelle and asked, "Ready?"

"Ready," Estelle answered, with a nod and smile.

With that, the two of them headed out as Emmet handed Trevor the subpoena. Trevor read it and his eyes went wide.

He breathed, "Andrew Quentin? I have to subpoena my grandfather?"

Emmet yelped, "Sh! It's Kid Regan!"

Trevor spun around as he saw the gangster. Kid had made a fist and pounded it in his hand.

He told Emmet, "Hey! I just saw him at the soup kitchen, yelling at Andrew Quentin while Estelle was there!"

Emmet got a bit miffed as he replied, "I'm not surprised. As Estelle has probably already told you and Anna, Andrew does the books for his business."

Trevor looked at him and asked, "What kind of business?"

Emmet answered, "That's what the D.A.'s trying to find out. Kid thinks that Estelle works for Pop half of the time and doesn't listen to a word she says!"

Trevor questioned, softly, "Do you?"

Emmet sighed as he answered, "In all honesty, she is my kid sister, I don't like listening to her out of sibling rivalry. But she always has been there for me and nothing can tear us apart!"

Trevor stated, sadly, "Y-yeah...that's great..."

Emmet looked at him as he changed the subject, "Let's move along."

Trevor shook his head and replied, "Let's talk to him. He can tell us where Andrew is hiding."

Emmet pointed out, "He can also have us fitted for a Chicago overcoat."

With that, Emmet walked off as Trevor went over to Kid, who had just dismissed his lackey. That's when he saw Trevor.

Kid asked, "How about you?"

Trevor asked, "Huh?"

Kid rolled his eyes and explained, "I'm sittin' at a shoe shining booth. You walk up. Either you are here to shine my shoes or you have a death wish. Which is it?"

Trevor shrugged as he started to shine Kid's shoes and asked, "I'm looking for Andrew Quentin. He's my...he's sort of a relative."

Kid hissed, "Well, he's MY employee. And he's very busy today."

Trevor tried again, "Since your Andrew's boss, then you know where he is?"

Kid answered, "He's at the office."

Trevor thought he was getting somewhere as he questioned, "Where's the office?"

Kid answered, smirking, "I forget."

Trevor rolled his eyes as he thought, _'I SO should've seen that coming. But...hey, isn't that Andrew's hat?'_ Trevor saw the hat sitting on the seat next to Kid and came up with an idea.

Trevor asked, "Mind if I have a peanut?" As Kid handed him the hat, Trevor quickly added, "What the hell is that?!"

Kid asked, looking away, "Huh?"

Trevor pushed him, freeing the hat and running off. As Kid and his lackey chased after him, Trevor hoped that Estelle and Ali were having better luck than he and Emmet were.

* * *

_AK1028: Things are finally escalating! Can Trevor get out of trouble? Will Ali and Estelle get into trouble? All these questions and more will be answered soon! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	7. Chapter 7

As Trevor and Emmet were taking care of Kid to find Andrew, Ali and Estelle entered the soup kitchen. They saw a guy bringing in a few barrels into the back.

Ali whispered, "Things look pretty legit here."

Estelle whispered, "Don't assume that. Just listen."

The guy - Matches - carrying the barrels told Cue Ball, "The truck just arrived with a fresh shipment of uh..." When he saw Ali and Estelle were listening in and finished, "Soup."

Cue Ball asked, "Soup, soup?"

Matches answered, "Well, uh, this one is regular soup, and this is the...special soup."

Cue Ball stated, "Ri-ig-gh-ht. Special."

Matches put up three barrels of the _'special'_ soup as he put one by the regular soup. After talking about the soup that Cue Ball was cooking, Matches came in with more barrels as Cue Ball was getting the barrels down by tapping his gun on a red pipe three times. The part of the floor that the cart was on disappeared into the ground and then reappeared without the barrels. The process kept going like this for awhile.

Ali whispered, "Okay, obliviously these guys are more than just soup kitchen owners."

Estelle whispered, "Correct. We have to get those barrels. Any ideas?"

"Well, I can't get through that door. The tables are blocking it," Ali stated.

"The door? So your plan is to just waltz in and get the alcohol," Estelle lectured.

"Of course not," Ali defended, "That would be stupid. But I'd like to get that door open."

"I'll see what I can come up with," Estelle replied, nodding.

As Ali distracted Cue Ball with the soup, Estelle propped the door open with a spatula and a few other tools. Ali was impressed as she kept Cue Ball busy. As she intimidated the tap on the boards, the cart tipped one barrel onto the counter. Ali was about to grab it when...

"Oh hey Miss Strickland," Cue Ball greeted, "Come for some more soup?"

_'Crap,'_ Ali thought. After Edna scolded Cue Ball, she took the barrel of hooch and left. _'How the hell am I supposed to get it back from her,'_ Ali thought. Before she could come up with something, Estelle ran out the door...with Ali following. When Ali got outside, she saw Estelle talking with Edna. Edna seemed to be smiling from ear-to-ear as she rode off on her bike...with the barrel of hooch. Ali approached Estelle.

She asked, "Why did she ride off?"

Estelle answered, panicked, "I told her that she could have her meeting for the Soup and Society at our house!"

Ali questioned, "So?"

Estelle breathed, "Don't you get it? ...I guess not... See, Papa frowns on Edna and her 'ideals'."

Ali replied, "Ouch."

Estelle nodded as she whispered, "Oh...how am I gonna tell Emmet?"

"Tell me what?"

Ali and Estelle spun around as they saw Trevor and Emmet coming over to them.

"Oh Emmet," Estelle said, sadly, "I did a bad thing..."

"We did a bad thing," Ali corrected.

"What happened," Trevor asked, his hair having a small leaf in it.

Ali told them both what happened, taking the leaf out of Trevor's hair.

Emmet flipped out, "Are you two serious?! Pop's gonna freak!"

Estelle stated, "I know that. But I had to do something."

Ali broke them up and replied, "Alright, stop bickering. Emmet and Trevor will handle the science while Estelle and I handle Edna."

Trevor responded, "Sounds good. Let's meet up at 7 this evening."

Both Brown siblings nodded as they went off. After reassuring Doc that things would be okay, Trevor and Ali headed off.

* * *

When Trevor and Ali arrived at the house, they didn't expect Emmet's lab to be in his bedroom...nor for them to tend to a reaction while Emmet and Estelle took care of their father. But once everything was done, Emmet and Estelle came back in.

Estelle asked, "Well?"

Ali answered, "Should be all set."

Emmet stated, "Let me see." He turned the crank and said, "Eureka! Now all we have to do is fuel up the ol' rocket-powered drill, and we can..."

Trevor replied, "Well, Ali and I can take it and go."

Emmet questioned, "Don't you want to test it first?"

Ali answered, "Well the train to Washington DC leaves soon..."

Estelle groaned, "Oh that figures..."

Emmet pointed out, "Well, they do have to get it to the Patient Office."

Trevor hesitated before he replied, "Exactly."

Emmet questioned, "So tell me, Michael and Anna, when can I expect to hear from the Patient Office?"

Estelle gushed, "Ooh, this is so exciting..."

Ali whispered, "Trevor..."

Trevor replied, "Guys, the truth is... The truth is we aren't from the Patient Office..."

Estelle asked, "Huh?"

Emmet stammered, "I-I don't...understand..."

Ali answered, "We lied to you. We didn't want to but it was the only way we could get you both to trust us." See, we needed your rocket powered drill to save our friend tonight. He's important to us...and you both... Don't ask us how."

Estelle hissed, "I can't believe this!"

Trevor replied, "We're sorry we brought up your hopes like this but you will become a great scientist and inventor one day, Emmet. As long as you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything."

Emmet looked rather sad about this as Trevor took the rocket powered drill. Estelle looked at Ali, still a little stunned. She was waiting for Emmet to do something. Which he did.

"Wait," Emmet said, making Trevor and Ali stop to look at him. He told them, "Keep the throttle at about eight."

Both Trevor and Ali smiled as they headed for the jail house...not knowing what was going to happen next.

* * *

After trying to use the rocket powered drill to open the cell, it broke apart.

"Shit, there goes that idea," Ali cursed.

"Mr. Corelone! Miss Smyth," Edna called, coming over to them, having rode on her bike. She added, "You're too late!"

"What do you mean we're too late," Trevor blurted out.

Just then, the police truck drove by them...with Doc inside.

Edna told them, "They're moving him to another facility! For safe-keeping! I better get a quote from the police chief!"

With that, Edna went inside the police station as Trevor retrieved the paper that had fallen out of Doc's window. Only now it read: _"Paddy-wagon intercepted. Suspect Slain"_.

"They're still after him," Trevor breathed.

"We've got to catch up to them," Ali told Trevor.

"Yeah, but how," Trevor asked.

Ali saw the rocket and Edna's bike as she answered, "This is how."

Trevor nodded as he connected the rocket to the bike. Ali sat behind him as he activated the rocket and the bike took off.

* * *

The bike finally caught up to the paddy wagon as it collided into it, sending Trevor and Ali flying onto it.

Doc cried, "Trevor! Ali!"

Ali stated, "You're still in danger, Doc!"

Trevor added, "We've got to get you out of here!"

As Trevor tried the doors, they were locked. So, he went right while Ali went left. Trevor took the antenna and a tire iron as Ali peeked in to see who was driving, a spare tire in her way. She managed to see the driver. It was none another than Kid Reaan. She gasped sharply as she went towards the Doc.

She screamed, "Kid's driving!"

Trevor yelled, "What?! Are you serious?!"

Doc stated, "You've got to get the keys from him!"

After Trevor took off the spare tire, it and the tire iron went flying, leaving only the wheel cover behind. Ali turned to Doc.

She told him, "Keep him busy!"

Doc nodded as he started to distract Kid and as Trevor started to go for the keys. As soon as he got them, Kid saw him and punched him. Trevor lost his balance as Ali gasped. Doc reacted and grabbed Trevor.

Trevor breathed, "Thanks Doc! No wonder why they called you _"The Streak"_!"

Doc looked surprised as he asked, "How'd you know that?"

Trevor smiled and answered, "I have my sources."

Ali questioned, "Now what?"

Trevor went to the back and unlocked the door, falling onto the bike with Ali. Doc went flying and was in between the wagon and the bike. Kid opened the window between the cab and the holding as he fired his gun. Taking the wheel cover, Trevor used it as a deflector as Ali tried to reach for Doc. When she couldn't, Trevor threw the wheel cover, making Kid drop the gun. Ali jumped from the bike, took the gun, and fired it at the shackles. Doc was free as she quickly grabbed onto him.

Trevor yelled, "Doc! Ali!"

Doc shouted, "What?!"

Ali added, "Not the time to talk Trevor!"

Trevor nodded as he pulled the throttle, making Doc got in back of the bike and Ali...right into Trevor's lap. The bike went into the wagon, making it go off course. The bike took off as the wagon...crashed into a manure truck. Everyone laughed as the bike flew in the sky and into the grass below where Trevor and Ali hid the De Lorean. Doc was the first to recover as he looked at his two friends.

He asked, "You two okay?"

Ali answered, "Yeah, that was awesome!"

Trevor added, "Though I never expected that to happen!"

The rocket exploded as Doc admitted that he never could keep the rockets from exploding. As Trevor and Ali grimaced, Doc went over to the De Lorean.

Ali asked, "So what do we do now?"

Doc answered, "We get Einstein and get out of here before we cause a calamitous future!"

Trevor knelt down to the ground, looking at his right hand. It was starting to fade out.

He stated, "Uh, guys... I don't think we're done yet... We've got bigger problems..."

Ali and Doc turned as they saw Trevor fading out.

"Great Scott," they both said, in unison.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

_AK1028: Just hold on for one more chapter Trevor! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	8. Chapter 8

_IN THE NEXT EPISODE..._

Trevor: AH! Doc, what's happening?!

Doc: I don't know!

* * *

Doc: We're going to have to be careful not to run into our otherselves.

* * *

Andrew: Hey...fellas.

Matches: Alright Quentin. Let's go see the boss.

* * *

Estelle: I know you have a secret, Anna.

Ali: ...I don't know what you are talking about...

* * *

Doc: History says that Kid Regan will be arrested by a rookie cop named Darrel Weston.

* * *

Kid: Nothing is over until Kid Regan says it's over!

* * *

_TO BE CONTINUED IN FRIENDS IN TIME: PART IV - GET REGAN!_

* * *

_AK1028: Stay tuned, guys! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


End file.
